


Une ménage à trois avec Angeal sur le côté

by Darksilversilhouette



Series: Soldier Shenanigans [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hot Sex, Lots of craziness, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless PWP, Shameless self-gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/pseuds/Darksilversilhouette
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.Or in other words, a story in which Genesis comes up with even morecolorfulideas and ends up dragging everyone into it just because. The aforementioned end up suffering for it one way or another.





	Une ménage à trois avec Angeal sur le côté

Sitting in the SOLDIER floor briefing room with all its current occupants had never been a more bizarre experience. Those who were present ranged from members of the Turk department, to directors, his dark-haired protege, Sephiroth, and Angeal himself.  


It was barely after working hours; Turks and SOLDIERs could hardly ever coexist in the same place at the same time, but the mysterious papers each and every one of them had been holding in their hands seemed to be a good enough reason and a good place to start. The papers in question were being regarded, observed, or contemplated by each individual with varying expressions as they all attempted to put their minds together and try to decipher what had been simultaneously sent to all of them.

The item in question was just as much of a mystery as the contents it held. Sephiroth’s green eyes narrowed to slits before the General of SOLDIER had walked them through the most detailed way the stationery could have been described, assessed and categorized that had earned him an impressed glance from Tseng-and that was  _ a lot _ coming from the man that was stoic at best, statue-esque at worse-and a vehement rolling of his eyes from one of the aforementioned redheaded companions. Lazard had courteously thanked the General before the room had fallen silent once more. It had the same tan and artificially worn quality of the invitations Genesis got for Loveless plays. More than once, the redhead had complimented it and wondered if he could find some use for such a specific design.  


The same could be said about the envelope which had the name of each recipient on its back in a cursive that was simply unmistakable. It was handwritten; Sephiroth himself, and the members of the Turks could testify to that, using their own particular means to get to that conclusion. Dark red, the color of blood, and that along with the fact that a very particular redhead was currently missing from their group made it something that didn’t require a rocket scientist in order to identify the culprit.  


Genesis had to be behind this...whatever this was. A prank? A joke? Another one of those surprises that only that unruly head of auburn could come up with?  


Back to the contents, and it didn’t shed much light on the  _ nature  _ of the matter. It simply read:   
  
_ “To all my dears,   
_

__ Today at 20:00… an event will take place that will happen only once in your lifetimes.  
Your attendance will be much appreciated and cherished.  
Yours now but not forever. 

_ P.S. Don’t be late, or you’d miss the show.” _

That and an address-which they looked up on map-that coincided with one of the lavish theaters that Genesis was, again, rather fond of. Calling their information center, they came up empty handed, because there were no shows-and definitely no Loveless plays-on their schedule until two days from now.  


The hour of their invite was drawing closer and they were still dithering here, none the wiser on how to proceed. They had also recounted the last time they had seen the missing ring of their trio only to realize that none of them had seen the redhead in question since the morning, and the last person that had seen him was his silver-haired lover who had been ominously quiet. Checking the CCTVs, all thanks to Veld and the Department of Administrative Research-Angeal’s childhood friend had been looking rather chipper for some reason as he’d been leaving the HQ, hailed a cab, and that was where their trail had gotten cold.  


Or so they had thought, until their suited-up frenemies had contacted the numerous media broadcasters that followed celebrities-...and yeah, sure, they hadn’t achieved the status of war-veterans yet, they were close to it, but for Goddess’ sake they were bloody soldiers, not main focuses of showbiz. Apparently though, his or Sephiroth’s opinion didn’t count in such matters…-regardless, their  _ fashionable friend  _ had been sighted visiting some various high-end and haute couture shops downtown before vanishing from the face of Gaia. According to the last paparazzi who had followed Genesis, he’d entered a shop but had never returned from it.

Another dead end, and they’d wasted enough time already that they definitely wouldn’t get there on time now considering the traffic. The tension seemed to be mounting in the vicinity of a particular silver-haired man’s chair but the thick silence was still left unbroken until a very contemplative-looking puppy decided to open his mouth and blurt out:

“Maybe he’s kidnapped.”

Angeal couldn’t help but fix the younger Second with a stern glare that was completely ignored in favor of the same soldier again speaking his mind and making his mentor this close to treating himself to a facepalm.  


“Connect the dots, will ya? A letter that the kidnappers forced him to write…” Zack was slowly rising from his seat, gesturing at the letter the dark-haired First was holding loosely. “‘Geal man, back me up. You were all tight-lipped about the contents...Is it because it’s obviously something Commander I’m-too-pretty-to-be-abducted would write or because it’s the exact opposite?” Tilting a head of sable locks as he ruminated on what his charge was saying, Angeal couldn’t help but acknowledge that it had some merit, but Genesis being kidnapped? The store wouldn’t be staying in its place if that had been the case. The redheaded First was a handful and he’d raise one hell of a ruckus if he was being ordered around, let alone abducted...and by whom? A bunch of shopkeepers? The dark-haired Commander wanted to laugh as much as he wanted to groan. His best friend was a Goddamned First! There was no way...but his pupil was still talking. “He goes on his shopping spree, unknowingly walking into that shop where a group of Wutai’s Crescent Unit are awaiting him. So they force him to write this and invite Shinra’s best over to get us all swept off the board in one place, and he’s warning us by that letter! To-...”

“Not go gentle into that night, yo?” Reno tried to mock, before sniggering. “That’s the weirdest halfass theory I’ve heard, yo.” Elbowing his companion, the Turk with sunglasses and a weird name which currently escaped Angeal’s mind-he continued with his chortling before Veld sent a solemn glare his way that efficiently quieted him.

Lazard who had been just as quiet as the silver-haired General next to him, fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose before regarding the aforementioned man. Inevitably, the blue-eyed Commander found himself following that line of sight. It appeared that Sephiroth was expected to make a comment regarding how they were going to deal with his currently missing boyfriend and his mysterious letter. It was impossible to gauge what was going on in that silver-wreathed head, and if it weren’t for the steady rise and fall of a leather-clad chest, the younger man might have as well been a statue.  


A hush had fallen over the room again.

It appeared that their absent mutual comrade had set the stage, and even the nonexistent fly in their room-which was as pristine as the labs-seemed to be holding its breath as they awaited the Demon of Wutai’s verdict. However, just when the man of the hour, the star of their show had been about to open his mouth, Zack butted in-again, apparently having another light-bulb-related moment-and stole the limelight, quite literally.

“He could be staging his own death! That might be his suicide note! We’re gonna be late!”

And Angeal did facepalm, even though he wanted to yank the Second by his collar and tell him to zip it...because every time-...

-Sephiroth snorted. This was so unusual that every eye in the room turned to look at him. When the General realized that the attention of every individual in attendance was situated on his person, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing about his lips.

“Genesis” he deadpanned. “Does not hate himself enough to stage his own death.” There was a pause and the green-eyed First appeared to reconsider. “Unless he’s faking it” he added dryly. “That sounds about like him.”  


“Harsh yo” Reno chortled.

Sephiroth ignored him.

Lazard gave a world-weary sigh and the invitation he was holding dropped from his fingers to flutter onto the desk. The Director’s expression was that of a long-suffering tolerance for individuals who could not form coherent theories without it being written in ledgered paper and signed with his exhausted signature.  


“If Genesis was abducted we’d have been the first to know about it” Tseng said calmly. “We have double-agents sequestered within the ranks of all areas of opposition. If they were planning to take the Commander by force, the Turks would have headed off the attempt a long time ago.”  


“Well, whatever it is it was done with enough secrecy that the Turks don’t know what it is” Sephiroth replied flatly. “Forgive me for questioning your infallibility, but the fact that you have no information whatsoever is astounding considering your ability to nose your way into absolutely anything.”  


“Boys” Lazard huffed.  


The bickering was moot if they didn’t find out the source behind it, Angeal reflected dryly as he leaned back in his seat. And he was-effectively-just as much in the dark as anyone else regarding the cryptic nature of the missive. Though, knowing Genesis, it was bound to be something flamboyant, eccentric, entertaining, and possibly ridiculous and dramatic. Moreover, if his childhood friend wanted to be secretive about something, there was very little chance of anyone finding out until the older man had deemed it the perfect moment. He knew better than to look for clues; the redhead was bound to have been meticulous. No...better that they go and see events unfold as the blue-eyed Soldier had envisioned. Nothing made Genesis happier than when his ‘art’ was ‘unveiled’ in a manner that perfectly mirrored the vision in his mind.  


“We should just go” Sephiroth said flatly, as if echoing his thoughts. “Sitting around won’t get us any further.”  


“You’re standing” Zack pointed out saucily. 

“Zack.” He retorted dryly, and watched the knee-jerk response his speech had in the Second before his cheekiness kicked in.

“Yeah, yeah, boss man.” 

This time, both he and Lazard sighed in unison, and the dark-haired First decided that maybe he had been too quick to promote the younger soldier for First. That needed to be ameliorated as soon as possible after whatever shenanigans Genesis had in store for them was over. Everyone started standing up after their Directors-save for Sephiroth who had done so first-and Reno was mumbling something to Tseng about choice of vehicles, when the Puppy decided to disobey another direct order and bicker with a redheaded Turk over how they weren’t going to use a chopper; giving Angeal his infamous pleading face to get him to agree on the matter of getting a Patrol FWD which the Commander replied to in the form of another stern glare.  


Filtering out one after another and making their way to the elevators, he hung back somewhat to listen to Veld discussing the course of action they were going to take depending on the situation with Deusericus. The blond executive replied that they were all suited-up and carrying their respective weapons if the need arose; adding that the use of said weapon was highly unlikely knowing Commander Rhapsodos. Deciding that he wasn’t going to glean any more useful information than what he already knew, Angeal hastened his steps to get to the silver-haired General who was waiting for both of the elevators. Just as he reached him, a shrill ding announced the opening of the doors, and Sephiroth stepped inside to hold the door open for Lazard, Veld, and the sable-haired Commander who dispassionately and somewhat disappointedly informed his protege and the rest of the Turks that they can use the next one.

The view of his protege’s long face, and the rest of their entourage disappeared as the doors slid shut, and Lazard swiped his ID before pushing the button for level 69; that was his cue to speak.

“Sir, it’s best that you and director stay at headquarters. I don’t think the matter is really as urgent as Commander Rhapsodos has made it to be, and even if it was, it’s nothing Sephiroth and I, and maybe even Zack cannot take care of. We could also secure the perimeter if your presence, or that of the rest of the Turk Division, was required.”  


Glancing at the beryl eyes that were fixed on their two companions, Angeal waited for Lazard or Veld’s reply. They had already passed the offices of both individuals, and it was only a matter of time before they reached the top floor, where they had to continue to the landing pad on foot. The other dark-haired individual of their group cleared his throat before replying in a gruff voice.  


“It’s SOLDIER business. Commander Rhapsodos seems to have wanted to drag the Turks into this regardless of tradition.” Veld cast his head down, and pulled somewhat subconsciously on the hem of his gloves before continuing. “Regardless, it doesn’t concern the company. So deal with it as you would any other internal matter. I’ll call off the Turks, but we’re on standby if need be.” Dark brown eyes turned toward Sephiroth. “Need a pilot?”  


“We’ll manage” was a deadpan reply, and the youngest of them refused to speak anymore. 

“Alright then” Lazard concluded after another world-weary and resigned sigh, folding the missive before placing it in his envelope as the entrance of the lift opened with another ding. “If you find Rhapsodos, relay the order that he’s to meet me in my office first thing in the morning tomorrow.” Another sigh as their director retrieved his hand from where it had been keeping the doors open. “I need to have a word or two with him, regarding  _ this _ ” Deusericus waved the envelope before pocketing it. 

Zack caught up with them -panting heavily-just as the elevator left their floor, and they were making their way up the last flights of stairs, gesturing for them to go on ahead as he took a moment to catch his breath. Turning to regard his green-eyed comrade, Angeal opened his mouth.

“Have you tried calling him?” he queried quietly. “He’s not been answering me.”

The younger man appeared to consider the comment gravely before replying.  


“I’m not particularly fond of cellular devices” was the careful response. “And Genesis only picks up the phone when he wishes to.”  


So that was a  _ ‘yes, and he didn’t answer me’  _ in the most self-preserving method of explanation possible, the dark-haired First thought wryly. Sometimes he wondered if getting a straight response from Sephiroth was as difficult for his redheaded comrade as it was for everyone else. Presumably, they had to communicate in some fashion that didn’t involve taking all of their clothes off or beating each other senseless. He wasn’t entirely sure how his childhood friend had managed to wrangle any type of affection from the General in the first place, but he was fairly sure that asking either man would be far too personal, so he was left to speculate on his own. And there was no denying how Sephiroth  _ looked  _ at Genesis; like he was either a very large and very tasty slice of pie...or the most incredible person he’d ever laid eyes upon. And of course, the fact that the Commander could argue with the silver-haired First for an hour with no apparent reasoning behind it was a sure sign of sincere attraction. Genesis didn’t argue with people he didn’t like; he was far happier with firaga’ing them somewhere else. No, if Genesis Rhapsodos was willing to natter at someone for any great length of chronological space, it was a sure sign of love.  


The helicopter was waiting on the pad, along with a pilot that they knew well and trusted to be circumspect. The man in question favored them with a nod before turning back to the control panel as he finished up a systems’ check. Zack bounced straight into the chopper with his usual eager and ready-to-learn expression. Sephiroth remained, looking suddenly uncertain and slightly self conscious. With the sound of the rotors muting their conversation, it would be impossible for his protegee to overhear them. Folding his arms, the General appeared to clench his jaw before looking away.

“I think he might be seeing someone else” was the muttered admission. Surprised, Angeal looked at Sephiroth incredulously. Seeming to understand the ridiculousness of the statement, the younger man hurried on. “He’s been spending a lot of time in front of the mirror lately-more than usual-” he added dryly, when the Commander opened his mouth. “I…” a pause. “I’m not an expert on relationships by far, but I do know that a sudden and unexplained increase in preening can indicate a romantic interest.”  


Taking that information into consideration with his previous thoughts, the dark-haired First was left rather speechless. Angeal knew his best friend, knew him well enough that he had been force-fed various facets of his comrade’s dalliances as they had occurred over the years. And while Genesis was not circumspect despite the company’s policies, while he was known to have had many lovers and even more admirers, never once had he been seeing two people at the same time. In other words, the redhead was loyal but his loyalty was limited to the duration and degree of his interest in the person he was seeing at the time.  


And Angeal didn’t want to think about what would happen if such a rule was also true about Genesis’ relationship with the silver-haired man in front of him. They were either going to Firaga and Octaslash each other to bits, or they were going to take off in opposite directions and never be present in one another’s one thousand mile radius. It might spell the end of the world if either of them ended up getting heartbroken over this, and Angeal would rather prevent that from becoming a reality, even if he needed to whack some sense into his childhood friend’s head; using Buster Sword for good measure. Because if there was anything wrong with their relationship, and if this Genesis was the same person who would have hour long debates over everything and nothing with Sephiroth, then damn well he was going to sit down and talk this through, instead of finding the first person who was willing to bed him...that would be just too many people.

Giving the silver-haired man what he hoped was a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder, Angeal replied with a tight  _ ‘Let’s find him first.’ _ before following his protege through the door and inside the hull. It took a few moments longer for Sephiroth to join them, as though the younger man needed some time to steel himself for what was to come. And normally, he might have offered to continue on alone, but for some reason, the Commander knew that the minute he’d voice such an offer, he might as well sprout a pair of wings and fly back to base because he was going to end up kicked out of the chopper or over the railings of the landing pad, depending. So he kept his mouth shut, and for the entirety of their ride toward their destination they maintained it-which wasn’t too long but felt like forever-until the theater came into view.

The wide domed roof didn’t make for an optimum landing and they had to jump into the garden at the back. There was a wide berth between the trees and numerous flowers that outlined the cobblestoned walkways, which met at a fountain in the middle. The pillars of the outer facade of the building were reflected on the water’s surface as they passed it by, taking account of everything and anything, and finding nothing suspicious whatsoever as they made their way toward the backdoor. It was, rather unsurprisingly, unlocked.

“It’s a trap…” Zack whispered, for which he received two pairs of withering glares. Gesturing toward his left, he waited for his protege to move aside, only to have to yank him next to him as they flung the aperture open but nothing was awaiting them there. There was no sound, no voices, until…

_ “They’re sure taking their sweet time… What’s taking them so long?... I guess we’d better leave.” _

It was Genesis’ voice, that much was clear. Specifically, it sounded like it was Genesis and no one else, which was a bit weird. And did he have to sound  _ dejected?  _ Like he’d not dragged them all out here for a very  _ very  _ vague reason that was really not a reason at all, but a somewhat vague and ominous question mark. If Angeal were anyone else he’d have assumed he was about to be sacrificed to Gaia and promptly thrown the invitation in the trash. He did know better, however, thankfully...and he was sincerely discomfited by the fact that his best friend sounded very sad that they weren’t present. Frowning, the dark-haired first weighed the possible scenarios again. Maybe the redhead had an important announcement to make? Maybe he was getting promoted to General and wanted to celebrate? Or maybe he and Sephiroth were having an anniversary and Sephiroth had conveniently and possibly horrifically forgotten it. Eyeing the silver haired man-who appeared to be frantically trying to figure out the same exact thing-he concluded that if that were the case he’d rather be somewhere else. The fallout of the General forgetting a love-date was potentially atomic in levels of possible catastrophe. And then, of course, there was always the possibility that Genesis had just gone crazy. Though, really, this was tame compared to the time he brought a flock of peacocks back from Wutai and proceeded to allow them to run free throughout HQ. The birds in question stayed for a month; until Sephiroth woke to find a large male peacock sitting on his chest with his feathers in full display. Angeal wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong with that until he asked the younger man late one night over a glass of scotch in the rec room.  


_ “I don’t like animals who are flirting with me”  _ was the dark reply...and he’d left it at that.

So, really, this was not so strange as it was mysterious. And with as much effort as they had gone to, Angeal had to admit that at this point he was curious. So when Sephiroth gave the hand signal to move out but stay low, he went forward with a kind of anticipatory caution. It was impossible, however, to maneuver the doors to the building quietly...and when he opened them wide...he froze...and blinked several times. Because Genesis was definitely there; but there was  _ another  _ Genesis there...identical down the the last hair on his head. They were both dressed in suits that had to have cost several thousand gil each...a deep velvet maroon with a creme undershirt with a black bow tie. The coat and pants were slim cut with abbreviated tails and notched lapels over gloves that were the same color as the bowtie. The two appeared to be standing beneath an extravagant latticed arch filled to the brim with blood red peonies, dark purple _ Echeveria derenbergii _ , birds of paradise and other blooms he couldn’t name off the top of his head. The rest of the area was equally as decorated, but Angeal wasn’t able to focus on it, because the two Genesis were looking at each other  _ adoringly,  _ and Sephiroth wasn’t at an angle where he could see it yet.  


“Woah” came Zack’s voice from behind.

“Did you even read the invites I sent you?” One of the Genesises crossed his arms over his chest. “It says twenty-oh-hundred... _ twenty _ ...and you’re here, what time is it?” Velvet-encased fingers brushed down the hem of a left glove to reveal a watch; auburn brows furrowed before rising to a pale forehead in a gesture of surprise and annoyance. “It’s twenty-one fifteen… An  _ hour and a quarter  _ late. And is that all of you…? All the invitations I sent...for Zack, and you...where is Sephiroth?”

“And you’re supposed to come from the front door, you ruined the whole set-up.” The other added just as peevishly, before mirroring the first one’s posture. 

Angeal could do absolutely nothing but watch with the most befuddled expression on his face. Because either he was going nuts, or this was very much real. He wanted to fall to the ground and laugh his ass off at the same time that he wanted to run for the hills screaming. One Genesis Rhapsodos was enough for their entire planet, two was simply pushing it, and the dark-haired First couldn’t tell either of the men apart from the original one...the sheer number of shenanigans his best friend could rack up was enough to make him go cross-eyed save for the fact that he was seeing two Genesises instead of one. He didn’t even want to know, couldn’t even fathom, where the redhead had found another person that looked just like him. There was bound to be a trick of sorts involved; something with materia, definitely...if not a much more simple explanation that was currently escaping his confuzzled mind. Reaching blindly for the only logical person in their trio, Angeal muttered dumbly. 

“Sephiroth...are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

There was no reply, and he turned slightly to see the younger man looking at the scene before him with a strange expression. His visage was unreadable...but his eyes were sharp...glittering with something that he couldn’t quite name but looked a lot like anger. This was quickly veiled when the General saw him looking...doused beneath the mask he showed to every stiff-backed executive that looked his way. Silver hair shifted as the green-eyed First tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in a manner that was considering. And something in Angeal whispered that nothing good would probably come of this before his fellow First spoke.

“What is this?” was the flat query. “A test?”

Angeal sincerely hoped it was a test...because if it was  _ not  _ a test and was what he thought it was...they were all a little bit screwed.  _ A little bit  _ was putting it mildly, because it was not a secret that the General was a little bit in love with Genesis; but right now Genesis appeared to be in love with himself; or a copy of himself in any case. This meant one of two things; that Sephiroth was going to get to have two Genesises, or that Sephiroth was going to fight one or both Genesises to the death. Gauging by the angry glint in those beryl irises he’d glimpsed earlier, he was either going to have think of something very clever to say or the roof was going to come down and as far as he knew none of them owned the place. He did  _ not  _ want to have to pay out of his stipend for the damage done to six square miles of terrain.  


Zack, of course, had to make it about thirty times worse.  


“Wicked!” ‘the Puppy’ said excitedly. “That’s so cool! You’re going to marry Sephiroth with yourself as the officiate! Man, wish I’d thought of that.” Dark brows drew together in confusion. “Did you guys get engaged and not tell anyone?”  


Two redheads and a dark-haired First barked the youngster’s name in unison with equal amounts of frustration and exasperation.

“Aww  _ man _ … Can’t try to get on your good side even?” Zack muttered defeatedly, stepping over the threshold. As he did so, twin pairs of sapphire irises narrowed dangerously as they observed his forward movement. It was too late to stop him, and the hand Angeal raised to motion for his protege not to advance-because he might as well be walking on a minefield-was pushed forcefully downwards by a black-clad arm. Mentally he bid his pupil goodbye and mentioned some prayers for the puppy’s soul as the Second continued with his dejected soliloquy. “First Angeal in the briefing room, then Angeal at the elevators and now that I’m complimenting you... _ wait a minute _ ...you’re not marrying yourself, are you-” 

The dark-haired soldier didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence because a well-aimed and well-mastered Firaga slammed into him and plastered him against the outside wall. Genesis’ copy-or the real Genesis, who could even tell the difference-cast a Sleep on the youngest of them before both of them scrubbed a weary hand over identical visages.

“You’re late, love.” One of the either older man offered with a bright smile, azure irises fixed on beryl ones next to Angeal who was dreading this situation more and more with each passing second. Crossing his maroon-clad arms over his chest, the person who was apparently the real Genesis-or maybe not-added after the other one.“The time where an objector enters is  _ long past over. _ ”  


Looking between three of his friends, Angeal tried to make a hasty save.

“Back up, Genesis what  _ the hell _ are you doing? Have you been messing with materia again? Surely there’s a way we can talk this through, at the headquarters, and I repeat at the-”  


Or maybe not.

“-Isn’t this technically incest?” Sephiroth said loudly, and he might have groaned if he were a lesser man. When Genesis shot the younger man a ferocious look, he was met with a blase expression. “I mean, if you can’t marry a cousin, what’s any better about marrying your identical twin?”  


If he were a  _ lesser  _ man he’d have left by now Angeal thought savagely. Because really, this was ridiculous. His best friend marrying... _ himself,  _ was bad enough. Having his best friend’s partner voice his extremely blatant jealousy and dislike of his best friend and his best friend getting married was possibly the definition of insanity. And he’d long ago resigned himself to the looney bin once he reached a certain age just by proxy of  _ existing  _ within the same space as the two-three?-men before him, but this was dumb. He was too old for this. He needed to go home and have a stiff drink and watch the news and tell himself that all was right with the world as it exploded outside his apartment window. Honestly, he had no  _ clue  _ what alternative universe he had woken up in today but he would be quite happy to go back to his old one thank you very much. And vanity was all well and good as was a touch of self confidence; he’d have endorsed this just because he was tired and cranky save for the fact that Sephiroth was currently quite obviously going to pieces about it. And it was a bit adorable but it also didn’t bode well for anyone’s livelihood.

“Have you heard of that game Fuck, Marry, Kill?”  


Apparently he had no particular place in this lover’s quarrel apart from being the unwilling participant. And what had he just heard? If Genesis confessed to having played this game with himself-...

“I can’t kill myself...I’m entirely too beautiful for the world to lose one of me, so I decided why not?” Smiling at himself rather smithenly, the other Genesis completed his own sentence. “When I could simply marry myself, and the rest of it is up to your creative imagination?”

This was on a whole new level, and Angeal decided right that exact moment that he’d had enough. This was certainly Doomsday and he wanted absolutely no part in it, whatsoever. Just as he’d been attempting to turn around to fetch an unconscious Zack, his eyes landed on Sephiroth, and something shriveled inside him at the idea of leaving the silver-haired First to face his childhood friend’s out-of-control narcissism alone.

So it was with good intentions that he about faced, and started laughing a little bit desperately at the sight in front of him. He might as well have been crying, but this was a lot easier, had a slightly unhinged feel to it, you know? After all, it wasn’t everyday you walked in on your best friend marrying your best friend while said best friend’s lover was being jealous that he was losing what could probably be a nice catch? Not that Angeal knew much about their personal and sexual lifestyle. 

“This is ridiculous.” He wheezed between huffs of laughter. “You can’t marry yourself, Gen, it’s not legal…” Sobering up somewhat, he continued. “You can’t be serious.” When twin pairs of poker faces that were entirely too serious and determined met his eyes, Angeal hurried on exasperatedly. “But what about  _ him? _ ”

Gesturing wildly at the silver-haired man standing beside him, the dark-haired Commander turned to look sympathetically at the General, and a bit supplicatingly, hoping that Sephiroth’s logical mind decided to kick in and take over.

“Yes what about me,  _ Genesis”  _ Sephiroth snapped. “Why don’t you marry me and leave the third wheel out of it?”  


Angeal nearly exploded.

Because that was a  _ proposal  _ from the Great General Sephiroth and it was the  _ worst  _ proposal he had ever heard in his entire life but it was still a  _ proposal  _ from  _ Sephiroth.  _ He was fairly sure if either man’s fan group was anywhere in the vicinity they would be screaming at the top of their lungs. Angeal Hewley also wanted to hug Sephiroth for being willing to do something so incredibly important on such short notice. And he was positive the silver-haired man didn’t have any rings...anything of the sort. The youngest of the three of them was practically pledging his troth with nothing but the clothes on his back and the romantic in him wanted to swoon at the very obvious, very blatant amount of affection and love and bravery that would take but he also wanted to scream  _ noo  _ because Genesis might be willing to marry himself but when it came to marrying someone else...it wasn’t happening. Replica Genesis was replica Genesis and didn’t come with any risks of divorce or-Gaia forbid-alimony or prenups. Sephiroth was another entirely different individual, and because of that he was far too high maintenance. Said individual was still pathetically proposing in the adorable, sulky,  _ angry manner  _ that made Angeal want to pinch his cheeks and slap him out of the room with the Buster Sword.  


“You should definitely marry me” Sephiroth was saying solemnly. “I bet he doesn’t even have a job. That’s no way to begin a lifelong relationship.”  


Yeah, definitely slap him out of the room with Buster Sword. His two-three-friends had admittedly lost their minds in one day, at the same time. Genesis however started talking. 

“Of course he has a job. He’s Genesis Rhapsodos. Your right hand Commander...and the amount of money he makes is more than enough for the both of us. He has enough money to buy two sets of this _ a la mode  _ custom-fitted suit.” Auburn eyebrows furrowed. “And he’s already given me a gorgeous titanium ring, as I, him. Do you have any rings Seph?” The General who had opened his mouth to say something else, swallowed his words and offered a deadpan _ ‘No’  _ before the redhead cut him off again. “Do you-...”

“-Enough. Gen-...”

““You stay out of it.”” The blue-eyed twins in front of them barked at the same time. 

“So no, Sephiroth, I sadly refuse.” But there was a mischievous glint in the depths of sapphire eyes, and there was something about that look that didn’t sit well with the dark-haired First at all. The feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach mounted as the redheaded duo advanced toward them, and watching them move so bizarrely and uncannily simply made his brain hurt. So it took every ounce of his willpower to put one foot forward after another to try and stop the Genesises but he was swiftly and quite easily outmaneuvered and pushed behind twin maroon-clad backs. Maybe it was better for Sephiroth to either run for his life or start learning how to use broadswords...turning around, and time seemed to have stretched into a stand still as his best friend and his best friend flanked either sides of said best friend’s lover; heads ducking forward in another mind-numbing synchronized motion, and whispering something quietly in Sephiroth’s ear as two azure irises watched him from two corners of two eyes.  


_ “How about instead of marrying, we both fuck you instead?” _

Sanguine lips curled in sultry smirks as they watched recognition flash across his visage before returning their attention back to the youngest of them.

_ “Or you...fuck both of us?” _

Sometimes Angeal felt like being friends with Genesis was like being friends with a porn website. Mostly because both popped up everywhere offering sex, even when he wasn't particularly interested in watching. And he hadn't exactly volunteered for unwilling voyeurism nor had he been invited, but it was kind if hard to leave when the exit was blocked and he refused to duck behind something and wait it out like a naughty schoolboy so he remained where he was glowering fiercely and hoping Sephiroth had an ounce of physical restraint. Because if they ended up having sex on the floor he was going to murder them all just for the severe injustice of dragging him into this. Angeal had not joined SOLDIER for the sole factor of watching his best friend and his occasionally rather hopelessly dim boyfriend sully every existing surface on the face of the planet. But the amount of times he'd walked in on them in a compromising position was indicative of the fact that it was fast becoming a solid factor of his existence and that occasionally made him very cranky. 

“If this is the state of marital bliss in the world I pity the future of humankind” Sephiroth seethed. “If you're going to marry yourself you could at least acknowledged your own worth and not cheat on yourself at the altar.”  


It was a decidedly ambiguous statement, because Angeal wasn’t entirely sure you could cheat on yourself, even if you had another of yourself...like Genesis. However the parameters of person and person were there. Frowning, the dark-haired First furiously tried to figure out if Sephiroth was being cheated on with Genesis and... _ Genesis.  _ Was it technically infidelity if there was another individual involved even if that individual was the same individual? Was it a love triangle or was it some type of partnership that involved two copies of one person? How would Sephiroth keep  _ two  _ Genesis happy versus one?  _ Could  _ he? And if one Genesis chose to cheat with someone else, how would he know which one it was if he caught him- _ them???- _ out?  _ Would  _ he ever know? If one Genesis died in combat, how would he know if it was the original Genesis or the other Genesis? Angeal suddenly felt the need to sit down, his head was spinning.  


He wished he could voice the questions swirling in his suddenly-too-crowded head, but opted instead to occupy one of the chairs and watch the events unfold, because he was sure no good would come of them, and there was a distinct possibility that neither- _ none? _ -of his friends were currently in their right minds to be able to have what amounted to a philosophical debate with the sable-haired First. As he was despairing more and more of everything and everyone in the world, it was one of the Genesises that spoke, though which one, Angeal was pretty certain that even Sephiroth was none the wiser-and maybe that was why he was being so irascible…

“Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth…” A twin shake of auburn-wreathed heads, and the younger Banoran couldn’t stop a groan as he let his forehead drop to where his hand was perched atop a backrest of a seat.

“Firstly, you’re focusing too much on literal definition. It’s not cheating, and if it was, it’s you who I’m cheating on.” The other Genesis took it upon himself to elaborate, and for a moment Angeal wondered that maybe they could use the redheads’ patience in holding arguments with the youngest of their trio as a gauge to finding the original. “Two, that was us being gracious to you, but if you’re so adamant…” A shrug, a flick of a hand, and his best friend and his copy stepped past Sephiroth, joint hands as the one speaking turned to look over his shoulder. “Suit yourself. Your  _ immeasurable  _ loss. Zero fucks given.” A pause. “Quite literally.” Turning to look at himself, and flashing a bright smile, one of the Genesises murmured. “I can’t believe he could say no to such a thing.”

“Look at you agreeing with yourself.” Angeal rolled his eyes and huffed. “When does the play end Genesis? Did you want to drag everyone all the way here to have Sephiroth propose to you, or just let everyone know how you’re going to add variety to your sex life by incorporating another one of you? If so, then can I go before you throw down right here, right now because it’s either that or you’re going to end up destroying everything within ten mile radius and I can’t afford that going out of my stipend thank you very much.”

His best friend and his best friend who had been just to the threshold stopped in their tracks, and slowly turned around, cerulean irises observing him before one of the duo replied.  


“Why can’t you accept that it’s not a play, but in fact very much real?” A wistful sigh, before the redhead started recounting. “I picked that upscale restaurant that’s my favorite but Sephiroth and I never go because Sephiroth hates their band. Anyway, I was really nervous, and that’s a lot coming from me...but then the band started serenading and I was really surprised...not just because of the bands dumbfounded expressions or the fact that despite their stupefied looks they were actually doing what they’d been paid for.” Another affectionate smile flashed toward the other redhead holding his hand, and he continued. “But because me came and got down on one knee, whipped out a ring and said…  _ I picked this spot because it’s where I realized that I was so beautiful nobody deserved to marry me but me. I know it's only been twenty four years, but I feel like I’ve loved me since the day I set eyes on me, so... Will you marry me, me? _ ”

The other Genesis then opened his mouth, a slight blush dusting high cheekbones. “And how could I refuse? So yes, me said, and thus marry me, me did.”

“This is ridiculous” Sephiroth growled, looking completely furious. Angeal then had the privilege of watching the younger man start to strip off his clothes. When the younger man caught his shocked and incredulous expression, he sneered. “What? They both want to get fucked, and they both want to fuck each other. Far be it from me to deny them that sort of thing.” A toss of a silver-head that was not entirely un-diva-like and the dark-haired first was forced to avert his gaze when the General began to unbutton his fatigues with a kind of terrible rage. “Though” was the equally if not more angry continuation. “I’m not dating both of them.” Green eyes snapped to the-for once-slightly surprised scarlet-haired duo. “I’m  _ not”  _ he said emphatically.  


“One of you is enough. If you two want to continue your dalliances after this, fine. But one Genesis Rhapsodos is enough for the entire universe. If one of you wants to shove off after this, I won’t be sobbing into my pillow at night.” The fatigues were tossed to the wayside and Angeal told himself that the sight of Sephiroth in all his naked glory was not arousing even as he adopted an  _ entirely  _ unfair hand-on-the-hip posture and tilted his head to one side so that all that silver hair slid down one side of his body. The fact that he was pissed off did nothing to downgrade his overall attractiveness and he needed to  _ leave.  _ “ _ Zero fucks given”  _ was the echoed statement. “Literal or not. But if you don’t want to do this, I’m walking out of here. Naked. And I’m selling whatever pictures the tabloids take. I need a vacation.”  


Angeal was beginning to think he needed a vacation because he was getting in far too deep for his head to wrap itself around; the Demon of Wutai was starkers before him. Which really should be illegal as far as he was concerned. If Sephiroth had pictures of himself naked plastered across the tabloids-something Genesis had done before to great public joy-the world was going to blow up in a sea of orgasming women. They would all drown in a contusion of female ecstasy and it wouldn’t matter that there was two Genesises; they were all going to die. Clearing his throat, the Commander eyed the blocked exit with increasing desperation.  


“Or” and did his fellow first have to make everything sound  _ ominous?!  _ There was the sound of metal being unsheathed and he whipped his head around to see the silver-haired Soldier pull Masamune from the pile of leather at his feet. He was also privy to seeing his buttocks, which made him want to crawl into the shower and scrub his brain thoroughly. The glint of metal against all that ivory skin probably shouldn’t have instilled the foreboding in him that it did. “I could always fight both of you and whichever one of you dies first-” a shrug. “-The winner gets the spoils?”  


“For fuck’s sake” Angeal muttered. “Put your clothes back on Sephiroth.”

“No.”  


The tone was fierce but it was also distinctly petulant. It was, the dark-haired first admitted, quite a talent to be able to sound riotously crazy and four years old at the same time. And a jealous Sephiroth was not exactly far from adorable, or so he found. It was clear that the younger man was madly in love with Genesis and that there was very little he wouldn’t do for him. Apparently, however, sharing was a point of contention; even if it was sharing with an identical version of the person he was dating. Angeal also had to give it to the younger man that if there was anyone who could bring the usually eloquent scarlet-haired Commander to such a flabbergasted level of speechlessness, it was hands down Sephiroth. No competition. It took a moment for his childhood friend and his double to regain their bearings then, apparently having seen the General naked as many times as the redhead had wasn’t enough to make it something that the eldest of them was accustomed to. Or maybe it was the fact that the Demon of Wutai had proceeded to perform the most infuriated striptease Genesis had ever seen. Oh and then proceeded to challenge the aforementioned man to a duel in nothing but his birthday suit.  


If Angeal was slightly sympathetic to his best friend, he’d say that Sephiroth was quite possibly fighting dirty. But the sight of said childhood friend starting to smirk in a manner that didn’t sit well with the dark-haired Commander was enough for him to make up his mind. If all the people surrounding him decided to act like a bunch of thirteen year olds, fine, but he was outta here. 

His honor obliged him to try and reason with them one last time however.

And that was why he left the safety of his seat, walked past his naked silver-haired superior-keeping his head as high as he could, his eyes fixed to everything above shoulder level -and came to stand between his friends.

“Sephiroth, put your clothes on.” He said in what could pretty much be called a fatherly voice.

“I don’t take orders from subordinates.” The General deadpanned, not breaking his furious staring contest with one of the redheaded individuals. 

“For Goddess’ sake,” Angeal felt his patience running thin. “If you want to have a threesome or whatever form of orgy, exhibition, etc, both your apartments are big enough…you don’t need to leave your orgasmic marks on every possible facet of this planet.” Letting his eyes dart toward Genesis, he put his pissed-Commander-Hewley face on as he barked. “Soldier First Class Genesis! About, Face! Double Time, March!” Not waiting to see if his best friend listened or not, he whipped his head toward the silver-haired man. “Soldier First Class Sephiroth! Put your damn clothes on!”

Absolutely nothing happened.  


Glancing to his left, he was privy to the sight of both Genesises presenting him with twin elegant arcs of raised auburn brows and a look that clearly said _ ‘seriously?’ _ If that was how they were going to trample on his authority and military position, well…

It reminded him of that line in Loveless that Genesis kept spewing;  _ pride is lost, wings stripped away, _ and the end might as well be nigh.

Glancing to Zack who was snoring where he had fallen, Angeal couldn’t help but think that all hope was lost as well. 

“Well, I might as well leave before the three of you orgasm your way to death, or fight your way to orgasm. Far be it for me to stop you, not that I ever could.”  


“Oh, I won’t be giving them the  _ privilege _ of seeing me orgasm” Sephiroth snarked, a dark kind of promise in his voice. “But if I can get more than one orgasm out of either of them, I’ll consider it a victory well meted out.”  


Angeal decided he now had enough information to last him about twenty lifetimes. Because he didn’t need to know how many times his childhood friends were going to ejaculate during their apparently immediate sexual encounter with his superior. And it was bad enough that he had to acknowledge that his best friend was having a threesome with his  _ boss  _ but if he thought about it too hard his head started to hurt and he’d done enough thinking for one day. He would go home-he decided firmly-with Zack, who he might as well have airlifted back to HQ because he was not carrying him the entire way. He would put the younger man in his spare bedroom and then load up on popcorn and old movie reels free of sexual innuendo and bathe himself in the action of antiquity; guns and sword fighting. He would then take a long hot bath and meditate for thirty minutes before going down to dinner, playing chess with his protege, and going to bed. He might even do some paperwork.

Yes. That sounded fabulous.  


Sephiroth, of course, decided it was time to sashay-and he used the term sashay very lightly because Generals did not sashay-by in all of his naked, glittering glory to square off with the ‘other’ Genesis; or at least he assumed it was the ‘other’ Genesis. Long fingers threaded themselves through scarlet locks, accompanied by an inglorious and yet wholly sexual sneer as the youngest of them tilted his head in a manner not-unlike a bird of prey. And Angeal told himself he did not notice as lithe, pale hips molded themselves into the finely dressed physicality before them.

“So” the General purred in a manner that was so dark it was cold. “Are you going to get naked  _ Genesis?”  
_

The other Genesis’ sapphire eyes flitted to him-and Angeal couldn’t help but wonder for the umpteenth time that day whether it was the same person whom he’d spent most of his childhood and teenage years with or some doppelganger-in a way that made him hesitate. The dark-haired First didn’t know what or why or how, but somehow he found himself dithering whereas moments ago he’d been so resolute in his decision that he was going to get away from the fray. Cerise lips opened, and it was like slow motion...Genesis’ undivided attention on him, when there was a naked Sephiroth-and he had no feelings for the youngest of their trio, no, nothing at all-in front of the redhead, and how could his best friend  _ do  _ that? But the Banoran had done enough thinking for today, that he was certain of. Those lips formed around soundless words, and the owner of Buster Sword found himself staring dumbly and unhearing, before opening his own mouth to ask.

“What?” Out came a somewhat confused and surprised query, and the other Genesis repeated.

“Participate, or observe.” 

It wasn’t a query but a demand, in a way that brokered no argument. There was, apparently, in Genesis’ mind, no other third option. The option that Angeal would simply take his leave of them, and leave the trio to their devices and vices. Still, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  


“ _ What?  _ What makes you think I’d want to do either?” Having come to his own senses and getting his body to move coordinately with his brain, the dark-haired First started moving toward the door. “I’m getting Zack and we’re outta here.”

The other other Genesis, or the real Genesis- _ whatever _ -gave the most dramatic eye-roll of the century.

“Can you be anymore boring Angeal?”

“ _ Yes _ , I’m boring; and you’re the one whoring yourself out to your partner.” When Genesis’ face spasmed, twitched and appeared this  _ close  _ to cracking up, the younger Banoran threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. “ _ Gimme a break _ for Goddess’ sake!!” The moment that was out of his mouth, Genesis exploded into roars of laughter, while the other one in front of Sephiroth motioned towards the door.  


“Go on now, go on… Be an old man, I’m sure you’re gonna go stuff your face with popcorn and watch those old sappy movies, play chess, read some news, have dinner and go to bed.”

“You should stay.”  


Well.  _ That  _ was surprising. Because it was not Genesis who said it-either of them-but Sephiroth. That deep, baritone voice was suddenly not so harsh around the edges...was slightly supplicating. Angeal wanted to kick something. Wanted to stomp his feet and throw a tantrum. And he forced himself to look into the face of his superior with complete neutrality, forced himself to look at the younger man with nary an emotion on his face. Sephiroth smirked and it was a sloe, sinful thing...a wry curve of cerise lips...a dark glitter of emerald irises. And the General had  _ never  _ looked at him that way before...he was half convinced it was a show to piss off Genesis. There was a dark, vengeful kind of hunger behind it...a carnal lust that went beyond craving and desire and into something untamed. Curling his fingers into the lapels of the Genesis he was in front of, the silver-haired First let out an unsteady breath and jerked them slightly even as he kept his eyes trained on him...let his tongue flicker over the edge of lower vermillion as those platinum-dusted lashes lowered in a sultry manner.

“Maybe we can teach them a lesson about insubordination” he purred. “Or maybe I’ll let  _ you  _ fuck  _ me. _ ” Fantastic. Everyone was whoring themselves out to everyone. Angeal had always been under the impression that Sephiroth was the less sleazy of the duo- _ trio?!- _ but apparently not. “Of course” the youngest of them continued thoughtfully, his expression morphing into an entirely unconvincing pout. “Something has to be done about the Puppy. We can’t have him traumatized by all this.” Another smirk, this one far more terrifying than the last. “I could make it an order, of course. But I think that would be a  _ terrible  _ abuse of my power.” Veridian irises left his and he nearly collapsed with relief, because he didn’t think he could keep up the blank slate act very much longer. “What do you think...hmm?” was the soft hum as the General leaned forward to croon over the ‘other Genesis’ shoulder at the real one. “Do you want to see me bent over a table?” A grin. “Or maybe  _ we  _ can bend you over...and he can take me while I take you...and you take yourself.” A shrug. “Any way really, I’m not picky…” A silver brow winged upward. “And obviously you aren’t either.”  


If his best friend hadn’t been all about flair and grace and shit, Angeal was a hundred percent positive that his mouth would have been watering. As it was, he took a couple moments to blink at Sephiroth-slack jawed-before something flashed in those azure eyes. Before the dark-haired Commander could voice his disagreement with any of those arrangements, the oldest of their trio beat him to it.

“Why should he fuck you? Maybe I wanted Angeal’s dick and your dick all to myself?” Now it was the scarlet-haired Commander’s turn to be petulant apparently. “What about me?” His doppelganger, who might as well have been the real one, protested before recognition flashed in sapphire lakes, and a wholly wicked smile stretched over cerise lips. Both of them turned to Sephiroth, before one of them extended a hand. “You said you’re not picky, so I bend over a table or one of the seats while you take me, and Angeal also takes me while I take myself.” An auburn eyebrow winged upwards. “Deal?”

When a nerve twitched on the green-eyed First’s forehead, Angeal decided it was prime time that he cut in and end any further bickering over his manly parts. Using a hand to bat the arm Genesis had extended, the Banoran stepped in between his friends.  


“NO Deal! I didn’t agree with any of this! And who said I’d want to fornicate with either-any of you?” Turning his head to level as solemn an expression as he could at his naked superior, he continued. “Technically I can’t teach him about insubordination because I’m not his superior, he’s your right-hand.”

“He’s left-handed, ‘Geal, technically you can.” Genesis butted in.

“Shut up, Gen.” Holding a hand to keep his best friend quiet, Angeal added. “I want no part in fraternizing with my fellow soldiers, and if you’re hellbent on breaking rules together, I’m not. I-...”

“-Yes, you are a very honorable man, and a very responsible soldier.” Sephiroth’s beryl irises which had been fixed on his visage flitted to the redhead behind the Commander, and right at that moment, a pair of pale arms closed around and over his chest. A pair of pale strong arms that were attached to the physicality that pressed up against his back, and  _ for the love of Gaia!  _ It was Genesis, and he was quite possibly as naked as the man in front of him. His grip on Buster Sword tightened, and he wondered if he should just kill both of the idiots in front of him and then be trialed for the murder of his fellow soldiers, or it’d be easier to just go with the flow… As he was trying his damnedest to think but failing rather miserably, the aforementioned redhead whispered in his ear. “But you’re also kind and generous aren’t you, Commander? Help a  _ comrade _ in need?”  


Craning his neck to look at the awfully cheeky grin on cerise lips, Angeal couldn’t help but growl incredulously, murderously.  


“With my  _ dick _ ?”

“Well, yes, of course. What’s wrong with your dick?” A hand grabbed at his groin, and the dark-haired First couldn’t help how all the blood in his body rushed to his head and neck, flushing his complexion the color of his best friend’s hair. “Hmmm.” A wanton sigh, and Angeal wanted to die… “It’s fully functional.”

“You’re right” Sephiroth said dryly, appearing to reevaluate the situation. “I think I’d rather not loan my ass out to anyone.” He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Genesis. “But maybe I don’t want your ass either, maybe I want  _ his.”  _ A step forward and the younger man stretched in a manner that was entirely unfair. “Since you’re so determined to be fucked both ways, I think it’s only fair that I get something new out of the bargain.” A smirk. “Can’t have me getting  _ bored  _ now, can we?”  


“My ass is not for sale!” Angeal snapped, though his resolve was growing rather thin.  


And really, it wasn’t. He hadn’t volunteered for any of this no matter how attractive the subjects of the proposition were. And he didn’t say that in any sense of romanticism; a cross-eyed cowherd could tell that Genesis and Sephiroth were good looking individuals and it did nothing to his pride to admit it as a fact. His response to their advances was biological, not emotional...no, definitely not. He had never  _ ever  _ fantasized about sneaking in on one of their trysts...had never thought about running his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair while he shut Genesis up by railing him into the mattress-  _ No.  _ Never. His thoughts had never went there and they never would and they would never become a physical possibility either. He wondered how much damage he would do if he used a limit break to get out of the situation.  


“Though” was the added comment as Sephiroth traipsed back to the ‘other’ Genesis and draped himself all over his shoulders from behind. “I’m not one for coercion into sex past a certain degree, that’s not far from assault, so far be it from me for you to take your ‘ _ sword’  _ elsewhere.” Green eyes flickered to his crotch. “Though I’ll be interested in how you’re going to explain your...problem to Fair.”  


Angeal grumbled. He’d been just about to comment on Sephiroth’s voice of reason in the face of all this, but the younger man had to ruin it by offering a wholly ridiculous excuse. Nevermind, though. It worked in his favor, or so he thought as he opened his mouth.  


“Yes, and I’m sure Gen you don’t want to add sexual assault to your list of rules broken or bent.”

The other Genesis’ eyes went wide with surprise.

“You wouldn’t dare!” he muttered.

“Wanna try it?” the younger Banoran countered nonchalantly after shrugging. “I have enough witnesses, and I have no qualms when you’re both trying to finagle your way into my pants.” Slowly letting his eyes trail toward the beryl ones behind the redhead in front of him, Angeal continued. “I didn’t take you for someone who worried about other people’s hardons and their explanations for them before, Seph. Either way, that’s  _ my  _ problem...not a concern of yours.”

Wriggling himself out of the Genesis-standing-behind-him’s embrace, the dark-haired First had the sincere displeasure of watching one of them looking somewhat forlorn. He didn’t know what to think of that...that the blue-eyed Commander might have been happy just getting his hopes up about engaging in any sort of activity that was well off and beyond the realm of friendship. He also couldn’t come to terms with how the feeling of having disappointed his best friend was almost enough to overpower his resolve for leaving this very awkward situation. If he was fantastical, he could see a tiny Angeal in a white robe with white wings and a halo on top of his head hovering on his right shoulder, and one dressed from head-to-toe in red, with a tail and a trident on his left. 

He was effectively losing his mind.

Shaking his head and running a hand through sable tresses, he decided that lingering here a millisecond longer could end up being to his own detriment, so he decided to utter his verdict and get out as soon as possible. 

“Only this one time.” Out came a defeated response, and all four of them had the displeasure of being so utterly shocked that the whole theater might have as well imploded on their quartet. And that wasn’t what he’d been envisioning in his head when he’d opened his mouth, but he’d just condemned himself to this, might as well take responsibility for it. Sighing, he cast his eyes to his boots. “Hold your horses” he added before any of them could say anything. “I’m not participating...You can do whatever you want with yourselves… I’ll just…”

“Done!” One of the Genesises uttered joyfully, sauntering to Zack and casting another sleep on his poor protege, before the other-the one in his birthday suit-joined in. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind though...” Sultry, and his best friend’s voice lowered as he trailed off, one hand yanking his doppelganger by the collar to divest him of the bowtie that adorned the older man’s suit, while with the other held onto Sephiroth’s neck, smashing their lips together before the younger man could so much as voice his own opinion about all this.

Sephiroth made a sound that was halfway between surprise and protest. Smirking, Angeal felt a savage sense of triumph; not because he was the victim...well...a little bit...but also because he knew what the General was trying to do. Genesis had-effectively-presented him with another bed partner, which the younger man did not like at all. The silver-haired First had promptly tried to exact revenge by dragging Angeal into it, and had failed spectacularly. Now, he was forced to seal his participation in a deal he didn’t technically make. If the silver-haired General hadn’t tried to essentially pimp him out, he might have felt badly for him, but he was far past remorse at this point. No, Sephiroth had made his bed, both literally and figuratively, and now he would have to lie in it with many Genesises whether he liked it or not. He would quite happily referee from the sidelines, and he got the distinct feeling he might have to depending on who decided on what position. From what he was able to discern about their relationship, neither one of them were particularly domineering when it came to positions. That would all change, however, with a third element added to their party.  


Somewhat wearily, Angeal wondered if his entire life would be dedicated to making sure his fellow Soldiers didn’t tear each other to pieces.  


As it was, he was forced to observe as a clearly furious Sephiroth made out with two of Genesis. In a different situation, he might have been tempted to laugh, because the youngest of them was clearly angry and yet clearly trying very hard to get the upper hand. When he was crushed to the duo; the silver-haired Soldier made a great affair of grabbing each of them by the chin and feeding them a series of hard, pointed kisses that toed the line between passionate and brutal. His efforts were, of course, in vain, as the subject of his irate affection seemed delighted and not repelled by his actions. It was hard, however, to ignore the fact that Sephiroth was getting hard. Specifically, his erection would swell and then the younger man would grit his teeth, his eyes would go unfocused and it would go back down again. Privately, Angeal was sincerely impressed. He wasn’t entirely sure that  _ he  _ had that kind of control...let alone anyone close to the realms of sincerely sexual. His childhood friend-of course-had no qualms about being aroused and seemed quite content to rub the prominence in his pants on any bodily surface he could reach.  


“I’m not going to fold” Angeal called over dryly.

A pair of sapphire eyes darted to him, but neither of the Genesises attempted to acknowledge his comment verbally, opting instead to continue with their foreplay-or whatever the trio in front of him called this in their relationship-in favor of answering him. One of the redheads continued mouthing along the younger man’s jaw while the other was keeping Sephiroth’ busy with a liplock that involved just too much tongue, and the dark-haired First had to look away, raised a hand to his brow as he muttered a bit exasperatedly. “Goddess...”

“No looking away, ‘Geal.”  


And he hadn’t signed up for this when he’d accepted to be Genesis’ friend when they were kids, nor had he considered that a part of the package when he’d sincerely wanted to befriend the silver-haired individual. There was a moan, and he was seriously tempted to curse and groan, but bit his tongue just as his best friend made a ‘tsking’ noise. There was a flutter-or maybe a rustle of clothes-a moan-whom it belonged to however, Angeal didn’t know-and then calloused fingers prised his hand away from his forehead.

“You’re not loo~king.” was the playful statement, and when he did look up, he had the privilege-or rather lack thereof-of witnessing his comrade’s full frontal nudity along with a significant hardon. “What happened to honoring a deal?”

“Fuck my honor,” Angeal exclaimed before pushing the redhead back half-heartedly. “I didn’t sign up for this…” 

When the Genesis-who wasn’t busy kissing Sephiroth and divesting himself of his own clothes-didn’t move away and instead raised a pale foot toward his nether regions, the Commander had to bat said leg aside. “Having too much fun, are we?” Before Angeal could bark back any replies, the other redhead reached forward blindly and pulled the third wheel of their group back in, leaving the silver-haired man alone to shut his doppelganger up using more creative means. And the Banoran couldn’t help but wonder how his best friend could do that...it was weird on so many levels that it was mind-boggling…Watching as Genesis’ long fingers disappeared behind a loosened belt and underneath a hemline, the profile hard knuckles made against the fabric as the eldest of them held himself in hand, a moan, and it was all somehow too arousing for dark-haired First’s liking.  


“I despise you.”  


Sephiroth said this quite firmly to the doppelganger before shoving his tongue down his throat. And Angeal supposed it would be quite a mean thing to say if the other Genesis didn’t chuckle and then run his fingers through long silver locks, dragging dexterous digits down a platinum waterfall in a light, almost contemplative manner before parting it to grab a-frankly-immaculate ass. The owner of said ass hissed and was forced to withdraw his tongue in order to do so. And it was difficult not to follow the movement, hard not to witness the manner in which the General’s jaw flexed...the way his eyes dropped to lidded emerald half-moons wreathed with platinum. There was conflict there too, however. A soft, sibilant kind of pain that was as much inexperience as it was anger. And he supposed the youngest of them wouldn’t know about this sort of thing...wouldn’t have experienced it before and wouldn’t know how to go about the emotionalism behind it. Angeal wondered-in his half-aroused state-if Genesis knew that this would either break the younger man’s concept of romance entirely, or broaden his perspective. He was fairly sure that-in his childhood friend’s position-it was a risk he wouldn’t take.

Angeal had-however unwittingly-observed the way Sephiroth touched Genesis. It was something with reverence, with careful observation. Like every dip, every inch of his skin was something wondrous, something deeply meaningful and connective. He still touched the real Genesis that way...with a kind of worshipful adulation. There was none of that with the other one; Sephiroth seemed to be able to tell them both apart without even trying. Angeal had known Genesis his entire life, and if they were both standing in front of him now dressed identically or undressed, he wouldn’t have been able to discern that sort of thing. No...the silver-haired Soldier was rougher with the ‘other’ Genesis, but he was also more detached. He was aroused, but in a purely mechanical manner. There was a furrow in those long...angled brows...something that indicated that he was thinking even as he was performing. Frowning, Angeal acknowledged that maybe the show of being able to control his erection wasn’t control...maybe it was Sephiroth trying to stay in the moment of a challenge he didn’t entirely have the drive to mete out.  


And the part of him that had always been trying to get his two friends to work with each other not against each other wanted to make him voice such worries to his redheaded friend, but Angeal wasn’t sure that considering their circumstances if it would be appreciated, or if it’d simply fall on deaf ears. As it was, the real Genesis was watching the silver-haired man with affectionate eyes, feverish as they were hidden behind milky lids, and once the eldest of them opened them again, those burning cerulean irises were on him. The dark-haired First didn’t know why that made him feel put on the spot for some reason, didn’t really realize that his hand had moved to his crotch area to make his pants more comfortable, and the hint of smile on those rubicund lips at his actions was a cruel thing as much as it was salacious.  


His best friend’s attention on him was fleeting, and soon, Genesis was regarding his silver-haired lover, that same cruel mouth trailing kisses along the younger man’s jaw before his childhood friend’s visage was hidden behind moonlight-colored bangs. 

“But I love you.” was the faint whisper, and the Commander wasn’t sure if it was that statement or the fact that other redhead chose that exact moment to get on his knees and devout his attention to the General’s arousal, but Sephiroth’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Whatever the youngest of them might have wanted to utter was swallowed as the scarlet-haired First covered those lips with his own, and it was passionate yet lingering thing between the duo in front of him; the way those auburn eyebrows furrowed slightly at the moan that got lost betwixt his two friends, the way those fingers reemerged from crimson slacks to get tangled in the carmine mane that was the other Genesis’ hair.

His thoughts from before were all but forgotten as Angeal took note of how those digits had been slick with precum, wondered if he should protest, but instead settled with a muffled groan, both at himself and his friends. For the umpteenth time, he questioned why he’d acquiesced when he could’ve refused. There was no denying that the men in front of him were aesthetically beautiful and attractive; there was also no denying that he was aroused by watching what was unfolding in front of him; and not really because he was romantically or sexually attracted to any of the aforementioned individuals, but because it was right up Genesis’ alley to put on a good show and make sure everyone enjoyed themselves. He also couldn’t stop himself from contemplating-albeit vaguely-that  _ this  _ was yet another thing that would quite possibly get affected by this, alongside Sephiroth’s ideas about romance or his perspective; this being Angeal’s perceptions about his own proclivities. He hadn’t considered himself to be a voyeur, he hadn’t thought that he’d ever take part and appreciate exhibitionistic behavior, but apparently he did...He didn’t know what this newly recognized facet of his sexual preferences said about him, and honestly, his mind was kind of too preoccupied to thoroughly examine that view.  


Especially since the doppelganger’s hand chose that moment to rise to the button of the real Genesis’ trousers, to free the arc of a beautifully flushed and hard cock from the confines of the crimson fabric before giving it a nice, firm stroke. The effect it had on the redhead was instantaneous, and oh so worth it. It was-Angeal briefly mused-what Sephiroth could use to his utmost advantage to turn the tables to his own benefit.

Sephiroth chose to look so greenly jealous that it was amazing he didn’t turn into a marigold. He shot the other Genesis a look that clearly said  _ ‘that’s mine and you’ll be hearing about how much it’s mine later.’  _ The effect was, effectively, ruined by the flush on his cheeks and the distracted, weighted look on his features. It was, however, rather amazing that the youngest of them could look like he wanted to fuck and kill someone at the same time; that was-Angeal thought in a purely sporting manner-quite the talent. It was also talent how he was capable of running his fingers down two identical spines to grab two identical ass cheeks in a manner that was just on the edge of rough. Green eyes roamed over self same features with a demeanor that was lackadaisical; like the General was perhaps looking at two pastries and trying to decide which one might offer him the most satisfaction. Those veridian irises then strayed to him, and the silver-haired First tipped him a wink and a smirk that might have been convincing if there wasn’t conflict in his pupils.

Leaning forward, Genesis’ partner-his initial, first partner-ran his tongue along the outline of the twin’s jugular vein; licked a wide path up and down before suckling in the same manner. The hand at the doppleganer’s arse squeezed and then moved upward again...averted it’s path inwards and between...rubbed in a purely suggestive manner as the pale column of a throat was worried in a fashion that made Angeal wonder if the General intended to bite him like he’d been transformed into some sort of creature of the night in his aroused rage. The fingers of Sephiroth’s free hand wrapped around a milky thigh...dug into the flesh in a purely carnal manner even as those cerise lips retreated to suck at the hollow just under the redhead’s chin...tongue flickering out to taste before suction was applied in a purely exploratory manner, the green-eyed Soldier’s throat working as he did so; a slight arch of his physicality becoming apparent as he-assumably-succumbed to pleasure.  


Angeal’s cargo pants were becoming an uncomfortable problem.  


Curling his toes and uncurling them in his boots wasn’t going to mitigate his problem; nor was clutching the fabric of said pants over his thigh and then flexing his fingers. Grabbing at his still-clothed junk to make it somewhat more comfortable, the dark-haired First was torn between trying to hold out as long as he could, or getting rid of this quickly and efficiently and being on his own merry-if a bit guilty-way.  


“Still observing ‘Geal?” Genesis’ voice caught him off-guard; what with the way he was watching everything unfold in front of his eyes, for a few moments the question took to register in his hazy brain was enough to bring a lilting mischievous chuckle to his best friend’s lips. With a curt jerk of his head, and an unintelligible grunt, Angeal settled further in his seat, tried to valiantly ignore his hardon but to no avail. He was feeling hot in the face somewhat, and visualizing the color and the heat that was rising up his neck and quite possibly dusting his cheeks wasn’t helping his current situation at all either.

“Suit yourself.” was the seemingly nonchalant comment, but the look in those cerulean irises had to account for something-…

Shaking his head, Angeal decided that he must be projecting, and there was no way that line of thought was true. Regardless, their situation worked perfectly fine-or rather perfectly horribly considering his problem down there-and that was enough. Yes, that was what he was going with, and those burning azure eyes weren’t on him anymore, but on the pair of beryl irises that seemed to be at once swirling with a dark look-whether it was bloodlust or simple lust, the dark-haired Commander didn’t know-...  


“You didn’t say…” There was a devilishly sultry smile unraveling cerise lips as the real redhead circled the silver-haired General, came to stand behind him as strong fingers brushed a curtain of silvery tresses aside. “Will you take me…” was a quiet whisper, and when Genesis uttered the rest of his question, he accentuated it by rutting against Sephiroth’s backside before the oldest of them kissed a flowering bruise against that pale neck. “Or should we take you?”

To his credit, the younger man took the query in stride...even if it was an  _ aroused  _ stride. Sephiroth arched his neck in a way that was both submissive and entirely domineering, exposed himself to the mouth at his throat like it was the most natural thing in the world. This surprised Angeal a little bit...because he would  _ not  _ have expected the younger man to be in any way on the receiving end of anything. He’d somewhat taken the comment about himself taking the General as a jibe formulated purely to annoy Genesis. Privately...he was a little impressed...at Genesis, because the amount of trust needed for someone of Sephiroth’s ilk to submit was titanic. And yet...the silver-haired First’s spine bowed just-so...hips undulating back into the movement and the dark-haired Soldier nearly bit through his tongue. And the idea of  _ watching  _ his childhood friend fuck his superior shouldn’t have been so arousing...nor should it have been so arousing the other way around, but apparently it was.  


“What’s wrong with both?”  


Ragged at the seams, all qualms regarding the apparently lost morality gone, Sephiroth’s voice was tinged with noir licentiousness. A pale shoulder rolled slightly; shifted back even as a head of silver listed somewhat to the side. Long fingers reached out to grasp the Genesis to the fore; trailed down the redhead’s waist until they could settle at his hips and squeeze. And the rub of two flushed erections against each other shouldn’t have been such an inexorable thing...shouldn’t have drawn his eyes in the irresistible manner it did. The messy kiss that followed this was cut short when the General spun the older man about, when he echoed the movement the Genesis at his rear had introduced mere minutes before. When the physicality before Sephiroth shuddered, the smirk that bloomed over cerise lips was quickly erased as the younger man nipped hungrily at the back of the Commander’s neck...the hand closest to Angeal ascended to circumvent and press flat against the scarlet-haired Soldier’s abdomen before descending to wrap around his cock with a loose; feather-light touch.  


“There’s two of you, after all” Sephiroth purred.  


Genesis who seemed to have been lost in the sensations, took a moment to consider the silver-haired man’s suggestion before a look of surprise settled over his face, quickly turning into a breathless, enraptured thing as his-initial-lover’s hand tightened slightly around his cock and the kisses and nips against his throat didn’t let up. The other redhead who had been somewhat pushed to the background used that moment to press something into the General’s hand- _ lube,  _ and it was just like the older man to have the aforementioned item on his person at all times-before taking up his position behind the green-eyed First.  


And it was a little bit harder from then onwards to keep himself from doing anything. Angeal wasn’t a blushing virgin who’s had no experience with his own manly parts, but it was getting real painful just sitting there, confining it to his seemingly awfully tight boxers and pants which he was fine with any other time. The idea of what was about to happen, that his superior was going to get fucked while he was doing the same thing to an almost identical person, really shouldn’t have been so arousing. Nor was the way Sephiroth seemed a little lost there with his rhythm as the twin Genesis started rutting against the cervise of pale asscheeks he shouldn’t have seen outside of communal showers. And the doppelganger’s hand-looking slick under the lights-reached across the younger man’s hip, down and disappeared between their superior’s legs, and Angeal almost bit through his lips to stop himself from groaning.  


He totally missed how Sephiroth looked in that moment because he realized he was gripping his own erection over his clothes, and this wasn’t going to work.  


“We should move to the stage” the General slurred, jerking his attention back to the present. A present where the younger man had his fingers clearly circling Genesis’ ass while the other Genesis  _ clearly _ was doing the same to his. Angeal then had the privilege of watching the redhead’s mouth drop open in a purely gratuitous manner as he was-assumably-penetrated even as the perpetrator leaned forward to croon into his ear. “Can’t have a stage without a  _ performance _ , as someone famous might say.”  


They were terribly perfect for each other, the Banoran reflected somewhat grudgingly as Genesis threw a blinding grin over his shoulder even as his breath hitched with carnal delight. Sephiroth knew exactly what to say and so did the older man...they knew what buttons to poke...when to pause...when to push and when to give way. If he wasn’t so incoherently aroused he might have been envious of their connectivity. It hadn’t failed to occur to him that while this was public, it was also very intimate. He was-effectively-seeing them in their rawest of forms; as raw as they could get with an audience anyway. And he didn’t want to feel humbled or privileged or any of that rubbish but it was hard not to. Hard with the way all three of them worked in tandem to steady each other as they walked the few feet to the stage...hard when Genesis bent over it in display of submissive strength that wasn’t so much gaudy as it was a pale...lithe arch...like a sliver of moonlight against a red tide reaching forth to settle across glittering mahogany. A bow of the hips...an alabaster palm with adroit fingers clenching reflexively under bright lights as that head of scarlet tilted...as a strong jaw was half highlighted and half thrown into shadow...and it was difficult.  


Sephiroth, for all his rather cataclysmic rage at the beginning, was patient. Angeal had somewhat expected him to be rather single-minded in the bedroom, but was quite the opposite and he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Large palms swept down Genesis’ thighs before one settled at his waist. The younger man used one leg to encourage the Commander to spread up slightly before he took his unoccupied hand and resumed his progress...wrist crooking with entry...curling along with the fingers as beginning a steady rhythm… As steady as it could be when the doppleganger at his back was doing the same to him. The General bit his lip...clearly fought against the urge to shove back even as he leaned forward to trail kisses along the middle section of his partner’s spine...hot and open-mouthed, eyes narrowed and glazed as shudders wracked the powerful physicality between two powerful physicalities. Against his will, Angeal found himself beginning a slow...friction-seeking roll against the prominent tent in his pants. It was purely simulatory...nothing else...simply relief...it wasn’t like they were looking anyway-

_ “-Enjoying ourselves are we?” _

Angeal cursed the fact that there were two Genesises, and the one at the aft of the threesome wasn’t half as preoccupied. The phrase was enough to draw the attention of the other two. Well, half the attention of one; the twin Genesis chose that moment to crook his fingers upward and the sound that exploded from Sephiroth was nearly enough to make him embarrass himself. Genesis was no better, even if he was smirking like a cat that ate the canary; all lax limbs and tousled hair; kiss-swollen lips, blazing blue eyes and heaving sides.  


Even though the dark-haired Commander was drawn up short, he couldn’t help but try to come up with a witty retort despite his current predicament, but the real Genesis beat him to it. “We could’ve had a…” The redhead trailed off, mouth hanging open before he bowed his head and pushed back against the hand Sephiroth had splayed across his sacral triangle. An off-color explicative fell from those lips before the spitting image of his best friend continued for him, seeing the real one unable to continue as he was. “What he means to say is that you’re still welcome to join us, and it’d be whole lot more enjoyable that jerking off ‘ngeal, don’t you agree?” 

The green-eyed First had been about to throw his own two cents when whatever he’d been doing to his first lover-the original scarlet-haired First-was being done to him apparently. And Sephiroth wasn’t anything like a wholly debauched Genesis looked like, but Angeal could see the fiery passion that drove both men-in this case their trio-and it wasn’t because the General was anymore expressive vocally than he was in real life, but because of how open his gestures were...to anyone it might not have been revealing much, but it made a huge difference knowing the youngest of them. From the way those long pale fingers gripped a lithe hip, how those emerald irises that might have as well been on fire were left unguarded, hazed over with pleasure and darkened with desire were looking at the strong arch of the older man’s back before him...to how Sephiroth was relinquishing the tight leash of control he had on quite possibly every facet of his life, the dark-haired Commander could glimpse a little into how their relationship worked if he hadn’t been almost too far gone himself.

“ _ Goddes-Seph... _ need you.. _ in me. _ ”  


Angeal again hadn’t realized really that he was trying to keep quiet or muffle any sound he might make against the side of his palm, and how the other Genesis’ remark really hadn’t stopped that slow grind against his own hand over his still clothed erection. He still didn’t know what or why had garnered him this...chance? Opportunity? Whatever it was to see this, because he knew that Gaia might as well descend into chaos and anarchy and a world war for a chance to have a glimpse of what he’d been privy to. And he really didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to have the knowledge about how two of his closest friends looked or behaved when they were intimate with each other...but knowing them, their past and their now, it was somewhat enlightening as to why and how things were the way they were. 

And if it was love that he’d seen in how Sephiroth acted or looked toward the real Genesis, it was mirrored in the redheads visages as they both sought the General’s attention in unison; his childhood friend raising himself to ensnare the green-eyed First’s lips in a sensually languid kiss that was no less passionate than the other ones they had shared, before the other’s hands rose to a pale angular chin and tilted the silver-haired man’s head so he could make out with him as well. Sephiroth groaned...and he understood it...on a purely observant level. The younger man was nudging his cock against the redhead’s entrance-though it was hard to see from his angle-in a manner that seemed entirely instinctual. The body behind him was doing the same. That normally stoic face was a haze of lust...of distraction and hunger...flushed cheekbones and a tongue flickering over the vermillion of an abused lower lip. The Commander to the fore licked along whatever part of his visage he could reach while the one behind plunged his tongue into his mouth and the silver-haired Soldier arched-twisted, really-panted loudly into the warm cavern before him as his body auscultated mindlessly. It was hard to tell whose hands were where; it was a litany of touch...of pale palms and aroused flash...grasping, caressing...stroking.  


Genesis was pushed inexorably but gently back against the stage-front facing-a long-fingered hand at his back and a knowing but patient smile on his lips as Sephiroth blanketed himself over him; as he leaned forward until he could nuzzle against the shell of his ear. It seems that he said something as well, because the scarlet-haired Soldier chuckled in a purely fond way before nodding his head and kissing the younger man’s jawline; a palm coming up to brush through moonlight-colored locks before it was lowered to the wooden surface once more. Only then did the General line himself up-fingers shaking slightly as he did so-and it was a graceful movement...slow...considerate and steadying. Genesis mouth fell open as Sephiroth filled him, his hips flexed as he accommodated the stretch, muscles in his back bunching in a manner that was solely gratuitous as that spill of scarlet hair caught the stage lights. Sephiroth’s expression was already rapturous, like being inside the older man was pure consummation of pleasure...but when the Genesis behind him echoed his own movement his visage was almost bewildered in its bliss...drunk on the coagulation of warring sensations. He choked off a moan and blinked rapidly even as the three of them stilled.

Angeal was trying valiantly not to groan himself.  


If he was any lesser than who he was, he was pretty sure that at this point he wouldn’t be sitting where he was still trying to alleviate the aching throbbing problem in his pants from over the fabric; he’d probably be naked already and jerking himself and Genesis’-for the moment-neglected cock where it was twitching between well-built creamy thighs. The mental image that he was accosted with didn’t help ease the too-tight, too hot feeling in his groin at all, and neither did the issue of breath from the individuals in front of him as they slowly but surely started moving. 

It was a bit halting, a bit hesitating and awkward at first before the Genesises moved their trio slightly back from the stage for the real one to support himself against the platform with one hand while his best friend’s twin locked his hand with the other. And then they were finally finding a rhythm… which Angeal’s hand had coordinated itself with of its own accord. The dark-haired First however wasn’t really cognizant of it apart from how badly he wanted to stick his hands inside his own pants and really do it, but was holding on by the lingering vestiges of his threadbare will. Which might have as well been nothing at all, when the muted smacks of thighs hitting hunches turned into a slap, and the blue-eyed Commander at the fore nearly doubled over, a loud ‘ _ Fuck.’  _ falling over his lips. Behind him, Sephiroth was faring no better; in fact, his superior seemed to be having a really tough time quite possibly having his prostate rammed into and his erection stimulated at the same time.  


The severe frown of those silver eyebrows and how the younger man’s visage was shrouded with ecstasy was what made Angeal lose it. As his fingers took the obstacles of his belts, then zipper and the elastic band of his boxers out of the way, he vaguely acknowledged the fact that that look of Sephiroth’s face might as well be something he would never forget- _ much to his dismay? _ -and how was he ever going to maintain a straight face or a remotely professional face once the General was barking orders or delivering speech at a podium somewhere. But those thoughts were soon pushed away when the textured epidermis of his fingers settled around his own hardon and everything was just a little bit-or so he told himself-harder now.  


Specifically, certain parts of him were much harder than others, which shouldn’t be surprising he supposed. And the slight mix of embarrassment intermingled with arousal only served to fuel the sensations coalescing within him. Genesis’ hair was sticking to his face just slightly; a strand here, a strand there, presumably from the stage lights. Sephiroth eased his pace as the clone did the same; thrust deep, rocked his hips in a slow...lazy grind and the older man’s mouth was a rictus of pleasure, fingers digging into wooden mahogany just slightly before letting go. It was a sinuous, pale and glittering amalgamation of lithe bodies...muscle and sinew and sighs and the occasional moan. Silver hair intermingled with scarlet; long nimble fingers reddened just at the knuckles from overuse of the sword. It was a coalescence of strength...of the ability to surrender strength and yet still retain such power. A maelstrom of touch...of palms against flesh, covetous and yet somehow still affectionate.  


Sephiroth was looking at him.  


Specifically, Sephiroth was looking at him while he was nuzzling Genesis’ neck...all open-mouthed and shining, kiss-reddened lips and glazed eyes. With each thrust from the doppelganger his body jerked slightly, echoed the movement into that of his partner even as those beryl orbs remained focused on him. Specifically, they zeroed in on his crotch and the smirk that spread across his face was a debauched, far-gone thing that indicated barely enough focus to obey him.  


“Eyes on  _ me.”  
_

The twin Genesis’ admonishment was teasing, affectionate and obviously held little weight but Sephiroth obeyed regardless; seemed to take a great amount of pleasure in doing so as he lifted his arm and brought it ‘round the torso of the redhead at the fore...til he could reach up and grasp his chin and tilt his head back as he drove deep and then did so again, and again.  


“You’re so beautiful” he murmured into the shell of a flushed ear. “So open for me.” Genesis bit his lip in a manner-as far as Angeal was concerned-that was entirely unfair. The fingers at the hollow of a pale throat twitched-almost as if wanting to squeeze-before they trailed dowards to grasp the length of a heavy erection...stroked over the head and thumbed the slit. “Do you feel good?”  


The redhead’s rubicund mouth which had opened-quite possibly to utter an answer-hung open as those features were colored by the pleasure the Commander was feeling. The sweat-dappled physicality was a lithe sinuous curve as it met Sephiroth’s thrust before chasing the sensation of those fingers around a flushed arousal. It was a bit unfair then that the silver-haired man covered the part of those kiss-swollen lips with his own, hiding it from Angeal’s view, but that didn’t hinder the effect it had on the observing blue-eyed First at all. There was a muffled moan, and when the twin Genesis began trailing nips and teasing bites along the General’s shoulder’s, a deep groan was also lost betwixt the duo’s passionate liplock.  


His best friend freed one of his hands from where they were ensnared by his doppelgangers to intertwine them with the one Sephiroth had on his hip, raised those long lethal fingers to the pale column of the redhead’s throat as they broke their kiss… and there was something unutterably intimate about the look on Genesis’ face that made Angeal want to disappear into his seat for being privy to it, and at the same time made him achingly hard; hard enough that he wondered if he’d explode if he was going to continue with the pace the trio had set. Fevered azure irises seemed to know no one other than the silver-haired First between the two redheads, and when the one at the fore opened his mouth, it was a enthralling thing. Like velvet…dark, soft, and yet so luscious like a fine wine, or chocolate.

“Heave-nly.” Broken, because those fingers that covered Sephiroth’s around the older man’s throat tightened minutely, and the younger First didn’t seem to be able to hold back this time. Another full deep thrust, and their purpose seemed to get distracted in the face of so much ecstasy. The General seemed to falter in his ministration as the other redhead kept with the certain angle and rhythm that seemed to elicit uncontrollable yet wholly delectable reactions from the green-eyed man’s body. A head of silver hung-even if it was for an infinitesimal moment-as Angeal’s superior gave himself in to the pleasure that seemed to sing in their veins, moonlight colored tresses veiling the breathless smile on the real Genesis’ lips as he seemed to relish the image of his lover getting unraveled from the inside out. “Love you…  _ Seph…  _ All of you.”

Angeal acknowledged that seeing might be better than experiencing.  


Somewhat smugly-under the muddle of his arousal-he acknowledged that he was glad Genesis hadn’t asked him to record anything, because the visual experience of this belonged solely to him. And he shouldn’t be covetous of it...but he was a little bit. A part of him was very desperately happy in a way that would make Genesis likely scream in horror. Because he was happy to see that two of his friends got along so well and loved each other enough to find some type of compromise in very ridiculous situations. He was also-of course-happy because there were three very attractive people having extremely hot sex in front of him but Angeal was not so shallow that he couldn’t see the affection even in the midst of his delirium. The romantic in him was swooning and he was a little bit disgusted with his overall sappiness but also extremely relieved.

Sephiroth chose that moment to make a wholly wild and unhinged noise. It was half-surprise, half pleasure, and it seemed to be borne mostly from the fact that the Genesis at his back had bit down on his shoulder...just at the crook where the neck mitigated a graceful arch upwards to the jaw. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but it was evidently enough to make the younger man shudder...to make him falter with the rhythm they’d established. Anyone who knew the General well was aware of the fact that it took a lot to distract the green-eyed First from his focus...that mountains might as well move before the Demon of Wutai was driven to stray from a set purpose. Here, now, it seemed the only thing it took was being bitten in a playful yet rough manner. The hand at the Commander’s throat faltered, slipped downards to grasp somewhat desperately for a handhold before splaying flat against his chest. Sephiroth was-Angeal acknowledged amusedly-very close to coming. He was-also assumably-holding back because he didn’t want to be the first one to do so, but it was quite evidently becoming harder.  


His movements were somewhat spasmodic; he went from hard and rough-clearly seeking orgasm with a primal purpose-to a kind of paroxysmal standstill. The fingers holding Genesis’ were at once clutching, seeking and at the same time trying to ground themselves by giving pleasure instead of taking it. Every time the redhead at his back hit his prostate his entire body spasmed minutely; seemed to clench within itself as he fought with what his physicality was trying to tell him to do and what his psyche was telling him to do. There was no hiding the rapture of pleasure now...no missing the dizzy, delirious pull behind beryl irises...the flush in his cheeks as he tried to capture Genesis’ mouth, tongue flicking weakly before appearing to give up so he could suck mindlessly at the redhead’s throat as he groaned in a manner that was debauched and utterly filthy.  


With a somewhat delirious smile that was on the wrong side-or maybe right side, depending-of unhinged, Angeal couldn’t help but also acknowledge that Sephiroth had probably made the biggest tactical error in his entire life-career and personal life both-by choosing both of the options that Genesis had put in front of him. It was a bit like both of his friends, for the redhead to offer something he knew the General won’t be able to refuse and for the younger man to meet every challenge the older First put in front of him headon. Even as he was vaguely contemplating this, he also knew that neither of the men were looking at it like that at the moment-not that any of them were capable of much coherent thought-and it was good to see that they had come all the long way to get to the place they were.  


Despite how his cock throbbed from the pressure of the too much and too hot pleasure pooling in his groin, the dark-haired Commander couldn’t help but mirror the way his best friend was lazily stroking his own erection, each teasing brush of those long fingers seemingly too much for the Genesis at the fore; and yet he was holding back just like Angeal was, just like Sephiroth was. But the redhead’s twin at the back seemed to have other plans; the older man twisted platinum locks around a fist and yanked on them enough for the General’s breath to rush through his lips in a hiss, and from then onwards it was only a matter of time, and whose control would snap first, not that it mattered anyway. The arc of that pale strong throat was an irresistible visual pull, and when the younger man’s initial lover tilted an auburn head to look back at the two behind him, the growl that escaped was dark with desire and on the right side of too possessive.  


“No holding back.” The twin Genesis demanded before those rubicund lips took to sucking the hollow under Sephiroth’s ear. The original scarlet-haired First, too, started mouthing along the hard sharp line of the younger man’s jaw as much as the angle and the languidly deep thrusting motion of their hips allowed.  


It was a lot harder not to touch, Angeal acknowledged, having to grip the base of his aching need as he watched the steady drizzle of precum over his best friend’s fingertips. It was a lot harder to focus on the forefront when he wanted to give in to the tightly coiled sensation at the base of his spine; wanted to jack himself off and-...

“-Beautiful.” was a breathless whisper. “‘M close Seph…” And the ragged urgent undertone coloring those words was hard to ignore. “Want you to come… with me.”

It was rather glorious to watch the younger man resist; to watch his adam’s apple bob-his throat working furiously-as a series of muted  _ ‘hn’s  _ were bitten off in quick succession until The General made a noise that was somewhat suspiciously close to a whimper and a growl all at once. Seeming to give up all notion of decorum, the silver-haired Soldier’s back bowed just-slightly; became a beautiful bunched arc even as the redhead behind him stiffened abruptly-release apparently imminent-and tugged on that shimmering gather of follicular starlight as he did so. Sephiroth gasped and it was a breathless, heaving thing that shivered down to Angeal’s groin and had precum leaking over his fingertips. The stuttered arrhythmia of his utterance didn’t abate, morphed into a moan as he dragged a mindless hand up Genesis’ arm to grasp his shoulder as he thrust deep once-twice and then came with a low...winded groan, eyelids heavy, nearly staggering with the apparent force of it.  


To his credit, he kept going. Sephiroth fucked the redhead through his orgasm until the older man grew rigid-taut with the inevitability of the peak of pleasure-spine flexing as he rose with the metaphorical ascent of it all; his length swollen and rigid against his belly even as pale fingers worked over it with a kind of single-minded focus...coaxed his pleasure from him in a manner that was entirely averse to the frenzied, passionate nature of the trio’s coupling. The youngest of the three of them murmured Genesis name as their mouths met in a somewhat sloppy intermingling; he fed the title that was both a supplication and an entreaty into shivering rubicund lips...tongue darting forth to disappear betwixt until the hips at the Commander’s back thrust hard and the man in question moaned throatily, the side of his face morphing into an expression that was one-part delighted smile and one part pure ecstasy as he reached his limit. 

Angeal was fairly close to reaching  _ his  _ limit as semi-clear, pearlescent fluid bubbled upwards and spilled between Sephiroth’s fingertips as they stroked the redhead’s dick; scattered in rivulets over pale knuckles as the younger man’s palm was suffused with seed.  


_ “Gaia-!” _ _   
_

Angeal wasn’t entirely sure who said it; he wasn’t entirely sure he cared. He was pretty sure-in the pleasure suffused state his brain was in at the moment-that everything within his person was on a freight train headed straight for-what could possibly be-the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever had...and simply from an observatory standpoint nonetheless. As it was, with his hand buried in his pants, working over the length of his arousal with urgent and quickening movements, that coil of too much rapture sprang free and he was coming with his head pressing into the headrest of his seat. The perfect tantalizing view of three very attractive individuals, all formidable strength, will and control presented to him in sweat-dappled glittering epidermis, tousled tresses and debauched expressions were hidden behind his eyelids as the Commander pressed them shut.  


His release was something saccharine over his tongue, even as he tried to keep as quiet as he could-couldn’t-and savored those ephemeral moments of ecstatic high before he was coming down slowly; back to the place where his uniform was stuck to his skin and his underwear was soiled, and Genesis was chuckling. Cracking his eyes open revealed to him that the trio had separated more or less from each other, but Sephiroth was still pretty much flanked by two clearly sated and awfully smug redheads, all leaning to the stage as three pairs of eyes watched him in turn. Feeling effectively put on the spot, and tongue-tied while being unable to formulate anything for the time being, Angeal decided to take a moment more to pull himself together when the door to their room burst open.

Zack came through with a hand rubbing his spikey-haired head appearing somewhat groggy and yet sulky as he exclaimed, blinking bleary eyes as he protested. “‘S not fair you guys...knocking me out cold to share the spoils. I want some-” His protege’s eyes landed on him, and the Second wasn’t sleepy anymore at all.  


There was a crash, somebody-one of the Genesises, Angeal wasn't entirely sure which one-yelped and then Sephiroth was staggering completely starkers towards Zack, who didn't move. At first the Commander meant to protest, because The Puppy was  _ off limits _ , but the General proceeded to throw himself to the ground in order to grab his coat and wrap it around his person until he very much resembled a burrito...a leather burrito with lots of silver icing. Green eyes flashed menacingly over the top of a makeshift 'collar’ even as Fair backed up a step...opened and closed his mouth several times before looking entirely hopeless. Angeal wondered somewhat hysterically if he needed to have a chat with Sergeant Eticuite. Specifically, in regards to his class on ranking and decorum, because it was quite apparent his charge hadn't learned a damn thing. Any remotely sane individual would have left the room by now.  


“You're all  _ fired _ ” the General hissed; the effect significantly diminished by the hoarseness in his voice and his overall extreme nakedness.  


Genesis made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort; leaned up against the stage in a sinuous, satisfied manner that showed off the muscles in his hips and thighs and made Angeal want to run and cover Zack’s eyes. There were-however, more pressing matters. Mainly, the fact that his pants needed to be pulled up despite the fact that he was a disgusting mess. Angeal did this hastily, watching as the twin of his redheaded friend made a leisurely path towards the pile of clothes near the door. He was intrinsically conscious of his own state of embarrassment, but he was trying-and spectacularly failing-to hide it. Kind of like how Sephiroth was trying and failing to look totally wrecked. He was also trying to look authoritative but the only thing he was really managing was looking somehow hot and very humiliated.  


“‘Geal, man” Zack stuttered. “I...I don’t think I get  _ paid  _ enough for this.”  


While one of the twin redheads was crouching down to retrieve his clothes-the doppelganger-the original half-turned to level an amused azure gaze at his protege. And the nonchalance with which Genesis was holding himself, standing there in his birthday suit was like the scarlet-haired First never wore any garb whatsoever on a daily basis...it was so normal that it was jarring and at the same time not, because Angeal had to know better-had to know his best friend better-at this point. Briefly, the dark-haired Commander acknowledged that he couldn’t really blame Sephiroth for wanting to fire them at all… Thinking about the fact that the younger man had to contend with the fiery individual of their trio 24/7 made the Banoran more resolute in his decision that the General indeed had nerves of steel and the patience of a Leviathan. 

As it was, the aforementioned man’s initial lover drawled saccharinely. “Oh, money’s the only issue here?” Holding out a hand toward the other Genesis, Angeal watched with amazement as the redhead procured a cheque book from a crimson coat and pressed it against a big palm along with a fountain pen; both men wearing identical smirks all along, before the original one broke the seam of sanguine lips to continue. “How many zeros?” 

The dark-haired First wanted to protest vehemently even as he watched Zack’s blue eyes widen, looking quite veritably even more lost than before. Also, Angeal wanted to berate the Second class for still being around, in a situation where the highest ranking officer in SOLDIER had just barked an order of being dismissed. While he didn’t expect his pupil to be on his knees begging Sephiroth for a chance to prove himself or any other soliloquy one in such tenuous position would provide, he at least expected his protege to be either out of the room heeding that order or trying to reason with the General instead of gaping at Genesis like the visage in front of him could provide any answers. There was also another matter...and that was the possibility of Zack accepting that cheque and if worse came to worst and that indeed came to pass, the dark-haired Commander was definitely going to have that talk with Sergeant Eticuite.

“But you’re never to talk about this ever again, understood?” When the youngest of them was still pretty much speechless, his best friend added. “Or do you prefer being brainwashed and firaga’ed back to HQ instead?” Auburn eyebrows rose, and Genesis muttered impatiently. “Well?”

Zack swallowed, his throat bobbing as he did so. Sephiroth was still staring at all of them like a hawk wrapped in a night-colored nest, his eyes the picture of avian-esque indignance even as he appeared to be trying to use his hair to cover himself more thoroughly. Under different circumstances, Angeal would have been laughing. Because of course Genesis would end up with a somewhat  _ modest  _ partner when push came to shove. He wasn’t entirely sure why the younger man didn’t have any qualms about being naked in front of  _ him  _ when he was clearly horrified at the concept of it in front of Fair. A small part of him whispered that the General might actually  _ trust  _ him to a degree that he didn’t trust Zack, but he pushed the thought away because he didn’t want to make assumptions, no matter how much those assumptions might make him happy.  


“I don’t  _ want  _ money” ‘The Puppy’ said hysterically, lifting his hands to cover his eyes. “I want  _ therapy!”  _

“We’re not your parents” Sephiroth snapped, unusually irascible. “Stop acting like you’ve caught your mother and father in the act of procreation.”   


Angeal snorted involuntarily and lifted a hand to his mouth to cover the momentary grin that crossed his lips. The doppelganger Genesis appeared to either being trying valiantly not to laugh or he was having a seizure and doing a spectacular job of hiding it.  


_ “I definitely need therapy” _ Zack moaned.  


The original Genesis’ features though switched from irritated to affectionate so fast that Angeal needed to backpedal for a second to make sure his best friend had been in fact getting impatient due to Zack’s reluctance. He also forgot all about the fact that a small part inside him had fluttered with pride that his protege had in fact decided not to fall for such a cheap offer, as he tried to stand up from where he’d been sitting, grimacing at the feeling in his pants and underwear as he started making his way toward the quartet by the door.  


“Have I  _ ever  _ told you how  _ adorable  _ you are sometimes, Seph?” The query was uttered in the tone his best friend used for flirting with virtually everything and everyone, and that, along with the mention of the word ‘adorable’ got the silver-haired man looking somewhat thunderous though it was hard to gauge his expression from behind the moonlight tresses and the high lapels. 

His protege groaned just as Angeal reached them, looking rather overwrought as the ‘Puppy’’s eyes sought his, before mumbling a feeble ‘Geal?’. The twin Commander chose that exact moment to put his bad superior act on and started barking orders, making the Banoran wonder how his best friend and his other best friend managed to switch from bichon frise to a lion so effortlessly. 

“Soldier Second Class Fair!” The youngest of them nearly snapped at attention on the ingrained response that was more or less hardwired into any soldiers’ brain by the time they got to such high ranks. It was a bit painful to watch, but before he could do anything to stop the twin Genesis from further harassing his pupil, the redhead continued. “Didn’t you hear your General’s order, soldier?”

“Si-”

“Do I need to write you up for insubordination?”

“Uh, you’re not…” Angeal had been about to interfere, to shed some light on the fact that the one issuing orders wasn’t the real Genesis and technically didn’t have the authority to do anything, but the way the original’s azure eyes narrowed at him, the dark-haired First decided to close his mouth quite dumbly and be more or less pretty much useless. The Second’s sapphire irises that had been looking hopefully at him however started flitting between Sephiroth’s and the other Genesis’s before the redhead added just as sternly.

“Do. I. Need. To. Repeat. Myself. Zachary. Fair?”

“No sir” Zack mumbled. “I shall wear my trauma with pride sir. I shall sob into my pillow with all the honor and dignity of my status sir.”  


“Get. Out.” Sephiroth snarled. Angeal reflected humorously that if anyone should make the sorely terrible decision of turning the General into a cat he would very much not be able to tell the difference. As Fair saluted weakly and stumbled out of the building, he wondered if there would be some kind of market for a cat version of either of his comrades. “I fail to discern my adorableness” was the added comment, directed at Genesis. “I refuse the title wholeheartedly and with interest.”

“I didn't know it was possible to refute a compliment with interest” Angeal said amusedly. “Does that make it an insult?” When the younger man proceeded to look at him in a wholly indignant manner, he relented. “I know neither of you will like to hear this, but maybe we should talk about this.”

This-at least-spurred the silver-haired First into motion. Sephiroth proceeded to get dressed so fast he was surprised none of them got whiplash just by witnessing the speed and ferocity with which he pulled up his pants.  


“No” was the General's clipped answer. “I have to return to my apartment and process the fact that I cheated on my partner with my partner and my Commander who cheated on me with himself our fellow First, and myself.” He proceeded to look confused and Angeal quite firmly told himself Genesis was  _ not  _ correct about his adorableness. “I have to rethink my life.” This was said with an air of hysteria.  


“That's a... little bit off the deep end of it all... don't you think?” Angeal said slowly.

Genesis who was still in all his naked glory and otherwise wholly silent for the entirety of this ordeal apart from glancing between either of them stood in the doorway and opened his arms in a fashion that was nothing short of dramatic.  


“Rethink your life?” An auburn eyebrow was raised as the redhead tilted his head, and for some reason, Angeal was accosted with a wild baseless fear that whatever passed his best friend’s lips could probably make or break their possible conversation. So, it was a little bit difficult-due to his other problem in his pants now-and maybe slightly dishonorable of him-he was setting a new track record-as he more or less forced himself in the space between the glowering General and his second-in-command just as the latter opened his mouth.

“You didn’t seem to have- _ mpfhh-! _ ”

“What he’s trying to say-” The dark-haired First had been about to save his best friend from the biggest mistake of his life was cut short as a hand tapped his shoulder. Looking toward that direction proved that he had sorely forgotten the doppelganger Genesis who continued in the original’s stead. Not having enough hands to cover twin sets of cerise mouths, the Banoran surrendered inwardly to their imminent doom.  


“What’s there to talk about?” Inwardly heaving a sigh of relief as those azure eyes shot a glare toward the other redheaded First, Angeal couldn’t rationalize how someone’s look-alike could be more logical in terms of realizing their error and at the same time failing to observe the elephant in the room. Chalking it up to his best friend’s twin’s inability to read Sephiroth as well as the original, he’d been about to explain when the scarlet-haired Commander finally finagled himself out of his hold.

“It’s not cheating.” Swatting Angeal’s hand away when the Banoran attempted to quiet the older man and sending a blue death glare his way, the aforementioned man added. “I wanted to try a threesome...who better to try it with than myself? Judging by its looks I’d say it worked really well, don’t you say?” When Sephiroth proceeded to look thunderous and incredulous at the same time, Genesis added at length with that same cat who ate the canary expression from before. “I also got a marriage proposal from you, unless you’re gonna revoke it...in light of everything.”

Sephiroth looked squarely shocked and then he looked squarely terrified and Angeal nearly bit through his lip trying not to laugh. Because obviously the General had not thought that Genesis would  _ ever  _ consider his proposal seriously. Green eyes flicked between both of his ‘partners’ in a rather hysterical manner before he swallowed convulsively and unclenched his abruptly fisted hands. Silver hair shifted as long fingers carded through it self-consciously; the younger man shifting his weight to one side as he appeared to consider the query. Angeal wanted to tell him quite firmly the longer he waited the worse he looked, but there was a lot to think about. Soldier marriages were full of press; and his marriage to Genesis would be squarely a circus to put it mildly. It would unless they got married in a courtroom with relevant witnesses and the documents were sealed in the Archives. There was also the factor of money, of shared bank accounts or unshared bank accounts, of fidelity and of lifelong commitment in a very  _ very  _ public setting.  


“Firstly” Sephiroth said flatly. “Do I have to marry both of you? Because I can’t do alimony with both of you, I’m fairly sure if we divorced I’d be a pauper.” Angeal hid a snort behind a rather loud cough. “Secondly, do you really expect me to believe that was your first threesome?” Genesis appeared somewhat indignant, but his expression quickly changed as Sephiroth walked towards them, a somewhat smoldering look on his face. The owner of the Buster Sword stepped back to give them room and watched with mild interest as large hands settled on lithe sides, black leather-clad fingers flexing over hip bones in a purely suggestive manner as their owner leaned forward ‘till General and Commander were but inches apart. “Thirdly” he murmured against plush lips. “What if  _ I’m  _ not done having threesomes?”  


Angeal raised an eyebrow and fought to control his expressions. Because despite the sultry nature of the tone, it was clear that the silver-haired man was teasing Genesis.  _ Flirting  _ was taking it a bit far; it was sometimes very hard to tell whether they were inches from having sex or fighting each other. Sometimes he wanted to punch them both for being so cheerfully cantankerous with one another and not caring about the fallout but then they were cute like this and he was a little bit envious.  


“If they’re going for round two” came Zack’s muffled voice through the door. “Can I go home?”  


If they were going for round to  _ he  _ was going home; because Angeal wasn’t entirely sure he could handle it. So when the look on Genesis’ face got a bit distracted, when the focus of those azure eyes darted to Sephiroth’s lips before returning to the silver-haired man’s beryl irises, the Banoran decided that he might as well state that he was indeed going home because he definitely couldn’t handle it. As he contemplated whether he could wait until the intended audience of the General’s comment answered, the dark-haired Commander had the pleasure-or rather dread-of watching his best friend’s lips twist into an entirely indulgent smile before the redhead finally answered, his gaze flitting to his doppelganger and back to the fore.

“Well,  _ that  _ can be easily amended and arranged, my dear  _ General. _ ”  


Shaking his raven head, Angeal made up his mind. He wasn’t going to stay around until they could decide on the logistics or the parameters of their impending intercourse.

“Zack, we’re going home.”


End file.
